


Questions For My Saviour

by FantasyChild9



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyChild9/pseuds/FantasyChild9





	Questions For My Saviour

It was a mask that I painted had painted on. It was a good mask, too. Every single person that saw it believed what the mask showed them. I was less trouble that way. Life was easier. 

Behind that mask, I could do whatever I wanted without the world seeing. I could cry. I could be alone. I could lay in silence and contemplate why I was here. Why I should stay. Life was simpler.

But then you came along.

How is it you can see through this mask as though it were made of glass? How is it you're the only one that can see through my facade? Why is it that I cry in front of you, and only you, until there are no more tears left. Why is it I don't want to be alone anymore? 

What is it that makes me feel like I need to be here with you? How have you made my life so much more complex, so much harder? How did you wipe away this mask? How did you replace it with a real smile?

How is it that one person can take away so much pain? How is it that what family and close friends couldn't do in three years you managed to do in a month? 

How is it that you saved me?


End file.
